


You Make Me Smile

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Where I Come From [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BigSister!Kate, Daddy!Gibbs, Diapers, Dinner at Gibbs's, High Chairs, Little!Kate, Little!Tim, Little!Tony, LittleBrother!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Timmy's a Brony, We're a family, fluff!, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work (and an all nighter trying to catch a guy) there's nothing the team likes more than finally getting to play. Daddy Gibbs is amazing and sweet because we all know the ice-cold thing is just a mask to hide the fact that's his a mushy ball of fluff!</p><p>Not much of anything but fluff to see what I could do. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also, if you like this, read I_May_Love_Platonic_Differences_in_Power's <i>Gibbs's Family<i></i></i> here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/495577<br/>Which is what this is based on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea about My Little Pony, I was just trying to use something, so sorry if I messed up the names!
> 
> Not beta read, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with coffee cup in hand, pulling the attention of the three agents. He swung around his desk, taking a quick glimpse at his people. Kate was on her desk phone, talking to someone on the other end about a witness on the newest case, while McGee worked away on the computer to track down a phone. Tony had a pen between his teeth, worrying away at it as he looked up suspects.

The latest case involved a petty officer that had somehow ended up face down in an alley after ODing. Even though he was well known to be an avid supporter of the anti-drug rules. If that wasn’t enough, the amount of heroin in his body had been enough to kill a bear.

The only problem was that the only witness had been a pothead, high at the time that he claimed to have seen a man in a dark jacket dropping the body in the alley and driving off in a dark colored car. He had been too doped up to call 9-1-1 at the time and had waited a day before realizing what had happened.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said in his deep “pop you out of your daze” voice. “Any leads?”

“No, boss. The camera pointing into the alley was non-functional, although I did find an old video from oh-seven of some very freaking things.” Tony stood up, taking the remote off of McGee’s desk and pointed it at the plasma so it would show what was on his computer. “But, I did find out that this man—“ a photo popped up of a scruffy looking man with a long beard and firm scowl. “—Did not like our petty officer’s actions to take drugs out of the Navy.”

“That would be Victor Tuner, step two of the drug stream into the base.” Kate said, snatching the remote from Tony and making the screen sync to her computer. “This guy made a lot of money off our men and women’s bad habit. He’s been suspect for everything from pot to the really bad stuff—acid, cocaine, and lots of heroin. Never been caught.”

“Until now. McGee, you get anything from his computer?” Gibbs stood and stared at Timothy as he stood and took the remote. 

“It looks like our officer was sending emails back and forth between one Fred Douglas. It looks like he saw something happen but wasn’t sure who to tell.” McGee stopped for a second, looking at Gibbs. “Boss, whatever he saw has something to do with someone high up the chain on base. It’s probably what got our petty officer killed.”

“I want this guy brought in. Whatever it takes. And I want it done tonight. Before anyone else ends up on Ducky’s table.” Gibbs grabbed his coffee and headed up the stairs to the SEC-NAV room.

It took all night and most of the next day with several unhappy judges, but they managed to pull Turner in and get a confession. Gibbs didn’t want it going to trial due to the fact that they had one untrustworthy witness and not much evidence. But when they got the confession, the dense feeling of doom that had settled over the bullpen dissipated.

“So, what do you think, probie? Got a new story line for a book?” Tony teased.

“Oh, come on Tony. This isn’t near as interesting as the case we had last week.” Kate smiled at him. “Three bodies, all done by the same guy.”

Tony pointed at her, one eyebrow up. “That’s a good point.”

“Guys, I’m not writing crime right now.” McGee sighed as he stood up, then smiled evilly. “Not when I have you two to base a romance novel on.”

“For the last time, Tim, we’re not dating!” Kate said, throwing her hands in the air.

McGee raised an eyebrow with an amused look, which was promptly knocked loose by a smack on the back of the head.

“Don’t project, McGee.” Gibbs said, moving behind his desk to check his computer real quick.

McGee retorted as Tony and Kate snickered. “Hey, I do not—“

“Don’t care.” Gibbs cut off, standing back up. He looked over his team with a small smile. “You guys did good work today.”

They all smiled at the small praise, rarely received but well appreciated.

“Hey boss,” Tony started. “We were kind of wondering—“

“Door’s open. Dinner at seven.” Gibbs said, locking his computer and making way to the elevator.

The three glanced at each other with smiles before quickly closing down their computers and following after Gibbs.

\--*-- 

An hour later, the three stood on Gibbs’s porch, taking in a breath before they opened the door and walked in.

Gibbs looked up from the couch, smiling. He normally used the first twenty minutes to warm his agents up. They all had their normal head spaces, but sometimes they were bigger and sometimes they were smaller. And in order for them to really get into it, Gibbs had to act like nothing had changed.

Tony was the first to let his guard down. He almost always was, falling a little above two. He ran at the couch with arms open, squealing, “Daddy!”

Gibbs wrapped him warmly in a hug, subtly seeing if Tony had any protection on. Sometimes he took time to do it himself to get into his space, other times he’d be too excited to worry about such things. Tonight seemed to be the latter.

“How have you been, sport?” Gibbs asked, ruffling his hair lightly.

“Good, daddy!” Tony smiled, turning around to face the two still in the door way. “Timmy an’ Kate here too!”

“So I see.” Gibbs smiled. “You gonna come in or leave the door open?”

Timmy turned around and quickly closed the door, then followed Tony’s path and made a bee-line for Gibbs, getting a hug of his own.

Gibbs smiled once more. Two down, one to go. He checked Timmy too, the same sleight of hand to see if he was wearing protection. He fell around five, usually. But due to the fact that he hadn’t been potty trained until he was six, he had to wear pull-ups when they played.

Kate was the oldest out of all of them, falling at about seven. She padded over and hugged Gibbs too kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Hey.”

“It’s good to have you all home again.” Gibbs smiled, standing and taking Tony’s hand in his. “We got to get you guys dressed, don’t we?”

Tony blush lightly, hands finding their way to his mouth as Gibbs led him into the back room, whistling for Timmy to follow. The boy padded along, twisting his hands around each other as they walked into the room.

The room had been something Gibbs set up a while ago for their “play dates.” It had a bunk bed for Timmy and Kate against the far wall, with a crib for Tony against the adjacent wall. All of the furniture had been handmade with solid oak stained a deep brown. Toys were scattered around the bright carpet, having to be kicked out of the way as Gibbs walked to the closet, Tony and Timmy standing in the middle of the room as the man pulled a diaper and a pull-up out of the bags.

He handed the pull-up to Timmy, asking, “Do you want any help?”

Timmy shook his head. “No, I do it.”

“Alright. Let me know if you do, though, okay?” Gibbs let go of the pull-up and watched as Timmy walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He turned back to Tony with a smile. “Your turn!”

Tony smiled shyly as Gibbs pulled everything he’d need out and set up the changing mat, pulling the boy lightly to have him lay down. The man pulled off Tony’s pants and underwear, tossing them lightly to the side and lifting the boy’s legs to place a diaper under him. In a few practiced steps, Tony was diapered and chewing on his fingers as Gibbs pulled off his shirt.

He quickly redressed him in a onesie with “daddy’s little heartbreaker” written across the front. When the last button was clicked together between the boy’s legs, Timmy walked back into the room without pants on.

Gibbs smiled as Timmy made way into the room and to the dresser, pulling out the middle drawer. “Where are your pants, bud?”

“I don’t wanna wear does ones.” Timmy pulled a pair of sweatpants out with little computers smiling and dancing on the fabric. “I wear these?”

Gibbs nodded and let the boy stumble into the pants before smiling back and running out of the room. “Come one, baby, I think dinner’s almost finished.” He picked Tony up, Bracing the boy on his hip as he made way out of the room and to the kitchen.

He pulled a pacifier out of a drawer and popped it into Tony’s mouth, pulling his fingers away simultaneously. Tony seemed thrilled to have both his hands back as he waved them in front of Gibbs’s face happily.

“I see, baby. But I gotta cook now, okay?” Gibbs said, grabbing Tony’s hands to get them out of his face lightly. “I’m going to put you down, okay. Think you can play with Timmy for a while?”

Tony nodded his head as he was sat down, and toddle off to the living room. Kate came running in a second later with a large smile.

“I can help with dinner, right?” She asked hopefully.

Gibbs thought of a second, then nodded his head. Timmy could keep Tony entertained, so having Kate help him wouldn’t do any harm. “Yeah, if you want.”

Kate smiled and nodded vigorously, taking her spot at Gibbs’s side.

Dinner was simple enough, just some homemade chicken fingers with tater tots. Kate worked the bettering station while Gibbs fried the chicken in the oil, checking on the tots in the oven every now-and-then. It wasn’t long until the plate was full and dinner was finished.

Tony and Timmy had an epic game of cars going around the coffee table, slamming them together to create crashing noises. When Gibbs called for dinner, the boys looked at each other before jumping up and running into the dining room.

Gibbs lifted Tony, placing him in the high chair and setting the tray in place. Next came Timmy, who he lifted and strapped into a booster seat. He placed a few cut up chunks of chicken onto Tony’s chair with tater tots and some carrot sticks, then took out his pacifier.

“Alright, guys. Eat up.” Gibbs smiled as Kate brought in the plate of chicken fingers and sat down, smiling back.

Timmy started to inform the whole table of his recent adventures with Tony and their cars through bites of food, always waiting until he swallowed like Gibbs had told him to do before continuing. 

When he was finished, Kate started on explaining an episode of My Little Pony. Gibbs tried to follow along, but to be honest, he really didn’t understand any of the cartoons the kids watched. All this Rainbow Dash stuff went right over his head as he finished his dinner.

Timmy chimed in to Kate’s explanation, saying that, _no, rainbow Dash was not the best character._ And Tony was happy to simply listen, chewing on his last bites of tater tots.

“Alright, you all have officially lost me.” Gibbs declared as he stood up, clearing the table. Kate and Timmy snickered, running their plates into the kitchen behind Gibbs. After their plates had been placed in the sink, the two ran to the living room.

“Hey! It’s my turn!” Timmy said, reaching up and snatching for the remote that Kate and scooped up and held over his head.

“I’m older! That means I get first dibs!” Kate said with a smirk, hitting a button and turning the TV on.

Timmy crossed his arms, a firm pout on his face. “That’s not fair!” He reached up to try and grab the remote again, only to have it lifted just out of his reach by Kate.

“Gonna have to be faster than that, Timmy.” Kate smiled, plopping down on the couch and flipping through channels.

“If you all can’t decide on something to watch together, we’re going to watch one of my shows.” Gibbs called from the other room.

Kate and Timmy stared at each other wide-eyed. Gibb’s shows usually only came in black and white with themes that revolved are war and bad sitcoms. 

“We can share!” Timmy said, taking a spot next to Kate and snuggling in lightly. “Can we please watch something that’s not so girly?”

“You watch my stuff all the time. Tim.” Kate said, finally finding a station that had cartoons. “We were just talking about My Little Pony.”

“That’s different!” Timmy tried to defend.

Kate just shook her head and tuned into the show, which currently featured several super heroes fighting a little kid. “Is this okay, then?”

Timmy looked over, only just now noticing the TV was playing a show. “OHMYGOD! It’s Teen Titans! And the original series too!”

Gibbs heard as Timmy explained each character in depth as he let Tony finish eating and cleaned up from dinner. Tony was opening and closing one hand as the other was planted firmly in his mouth once more. Gibbs would have though it comical how Tony never seemed to have a preferred finger or hand if it meant that he wasn’t constantly putting them in his mouth.

So, once again, Gibbs pulled Tony’s hand out of his mouth, replacing it quickly with the pacifier before lifting the tray to pull the boy out. The second the boy’s feet hit the ground he was off to the living room. Gibbs cleaned quickly, then followed Tony.

Kate was leaning against the arm of the couch, Timmy cuddled in next to her trying to stifle a yawn. Tony was on the floor, knees pulled to his chest as he watched the colors flash across the screen. Gibbs smiled, enjoying the sight of his team happy and home the way they should be.

Kate always had a tendency to play big sister around the boys, even before they started playing. Even though she was the youngest with three older brothers, she took an assertive role around Tony and Tim. She was always the one to call them on their shit, and happily played along with any prank. Dishing out a few of her own at the right times.

Tim, even though he was an older brother, seemed to take a very normal middle child mindset when they played. He was old enough to look after himself, mostly. But he liked being smaller than Kate, having her big sister personality when things got out of control.

Tony was a whole different story. When the team had first started playing, Gibbs had done a little research into how people can fall to different ages. Most of the sights had said that the “little” will find an age where they felt safest and regress to it. But the fact that Tony had a need to be so little concerned Gibbs. After finding out about his questionable childhood, he understood why. Not to mention that he was the senior field agent, putting him in charge of a lot of things. He could forget that when he was little, and he did. His main want when they played was something in his mouth.

So here they sat, on the couch as their eyes drooped more and more with every passing second.

“Alright, I think it’s time for little ones to get to bed.” Gibbs smiled, picking Tony up gently.

“Not tire’, dad’y.” Tony said, resting his head on Gibbs’s shoulder and fisting one of his eyes.

“I can see that.” Gibbs smirked. “Come on kids.”

Kate nodded, yawning as she stood and leading the way to their shared room. Timmy trailed behind, yawing as well as he laid down on the lower bunk, Kate climbing to the top. Gibbs laid Tony down in the crib, pulling the bars up as gently as he could. The man spun around, opening the chest of drawers and pulling out a soft blue blanket and a teddy bear, giving the blanket to Timmy and the bear to Kate.

“I thought you forgot.” Kate smiled, wrapping her arm around the bear and hugging it close.

“Never.” Gibbs smiled, gently kissing her forehead. He walked to the door, glancing back one last time at his sleeping team. No, team wasn’t the word for it. Family. That’s what they were.

They didn’t always get along, and they bickered and fought and disagreed and teased each other a lot, but they were family. Because, at the end of the day, they were always there for each other.

Gibbs flicked off the lights, lightly cooing, “Sleep tight, guys.” As he turned to walk to his own room.


End file.
